Dan Egan
Daniel Clifford Egan is a real estate agent and TV personality who briefly hosted CBS This Morning in 2018. Prior to this, he was a Senior Advisor to Selina Meyer and Meyer's Deputy Director of Communications when she served as Vice President. He also briefly ran Meyer's 2016 presidential campaign and served as Deputy Communications director for Selina Meyer's 2020 presidential campaign. Dan is a highly ambitious up-and-comer in DC who takes pride in his social networking skills, and thinks of himself as the "secret weapon" on the VP team, and is incredibly confident in his personal skills. Dan is portrayed by Reid Scott. Description Daniel Clifford “Dan” Egan jokingly describes himself as a “recovering newsman.” Known to millions as the former anchor of “CBS This Morning.” Egan, who served under Selina Meyer in various capacities both when she was president and when she was vice president, is known as a dynamic team player with a sharp eye for both political strategy and political tactics. Egan attended Hampden-Sydney College on a golf scholarship. Egan enjoys exercising and watching sporting events on television in his spare time. Background Personal According to Jonah, Dan is from upstate New York. His mother is catholic. He also says that he once had sex with his brother's fiancée. Dan was once dared by neighborhood children to kill a stray dog, and he did. While he attended college at Hampden-Sydney College, all the girls liked him, except one. Professional In Fundraiser, Hallowes claims that she got Dan from an Ohio congresswoman. Career in politics Vice President's Deputy Director of Communications (2013 - 2015) In the first season, Dan is the Director of Communications for Nevada Senator Barbara Hallowes. After Selina makes an inappropriate joke, Dan leaks a story about Hallowes and quits immediately. Selina, impressed, hires him. Dan continues to try to get closer to Selina. In one episode, he manages to replace Gary, only to be shooed away by Selina. In The Choice, he has a breakdown and snaps at Selina. When Selina announces her presidential campaign, Dan competes with Amy for the job of Selina's campaign manager. Unbeknownst to him Selina is actually looking to hire Bill Ericsson, however after he insults her and advises her to fire her entire team Selina hires Dan who happens to wander in on her meeting. Selina Meyer's 2016 presidential campaign Elated with the news that he is her campaign manager Dan reveals that he once killed a dog to impress some older boys and also has a penchant for older women. One of Dan's first acts as campaign manager is hiring Ray to be Selina's personal trainer and lover in Detroit. However the plan backfires on Selina's trip to London in Special Relationship when Ray's influence over Selina comes into question by the press along with his hatred of overweight people. Dan has a nervous breakdown and is hospitalized, replaced by Amy as campaign manager. He returns to work for Selina in Debate. Lobbying & return to the West Wing Dan is fired from the Meyer staff in Data after the team need someone to scapegoat after they discover that a data breach was used to target the parents of deceased children. He then finds work with Sidney Purcell at his lobbying firm, using his connections to the Meyer administration. In Storms and Pancakes he helps get Amy a job working with him after she has a nervous breakdown and quits as campaign manager. Dan is fired from his lobbyist job and is offered a position by Amy, heading up the recount in Nevada in the hopes of triggering a recount which might favour Selina. While there he flirts with Amy, but drops her and sleeps with her sister after mistakingly believing that she works for CBS and would be willing to get him a job there. After completing his job with the recount Dan returns to the white house, temporarily working for Tom James as a bagman. After noticing that James is subtly dropping the names of lobbyists into interviews, Dan mistakingly tries to make himself a part of James' plan only to be rebuffed and threatened with a demotion. Desperate to stop working for James he later joins Jonah Ryan's congressional run as his campaign manager. Despite the fact that Jonah is abrasive and a nightmare to work with, he eventually comes to empathize with him after the two are verbally attacked by Selina. Ultimately he is able to get Jonah elected after Jonah shoots himself in the foot and his opponent makes an anti-gun statement causing the NRA to campaign for Jonah. CBS This Morning (2018) After Selina Meyer loses both the house and the senate vote, Dan goes to work for CNN again, acting as a political commentator for Laura Montez's inauguration. He is offered a night commentator job for CNN but decides to accept an invitation from CBS instead. When Dan gets a job working with CBS This Morning, he realizes how hot-headed the main anchor, Jane McCabe is, and tries to get fired so he doesn't have to work with her. His plan backfires, and he ends up co-anchoring with her. Jane and Dan, on air, have great chemistry. Dan finds out that people believe that Jane and him are having sex. When Dan accuses Jane of starting these rumors, she says she is doing it so she won't be considered "grandma" and replaced with a younger anchor. Dan complains about his relationship with Jane, and is greeted by an HR representative. Dan confines in the representative, knowing that Jane will be fired. Soon afterwards, Jane awkwardly resigns on air, being consoled by Dan, who is not only replacing her but was the reason why she was fired. Dan is fired in A Woman First, being replaced by Jane and Brie Ramachandran. Selina Meyer's 2020 presidential campaign After being fired from CBS This Morning, Dan is hired as Deputy Communications Director for Selina Meyer's 2020 presidential campaign. In February 2020, Dan was fired by Selina, the day after a one-night-stand with her. Chief of Staff to Richard Splett (2020) Shortly after being fired, Dan becomes Richard's Chief of Staff while he is mayor of Lurlene, Iowa. Dan and Richard meet with Sidney Purcell, currently working as a lobbyist in Iowa, who offers Richard an open seat in the Iowa State Senate if he supports the the company Sidney is lobbying for. Richard declines, and accidentally exposes an elaborate scandal orchestrated by Sidney, who is arrested along with the Lieutenant Governor. Richard is then appointed the replacement Lieutenant Governor, an accomplishment Dan takes credit for. Gallery Episode-21-07-1920.jpg Episode-25-02-1920.jpg Episode-24-01-1920.jpg Episode-28-03-1920.jpg Episode-19-07-1920.jpg Episode-13-05-1920.jpg Episode-17-03-1920.jpg Episode-28-04-1920.jpg Episode-27-02-1920.jpg Episode-26-07-1920.jpg Offices and distinctions Category:Characters Category:Politicians